Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog, birth name Ogilvie Maurice, is the main character and protagonist of Sonic Shift. He would don his pseudonym in reference to his super speed, and as part of his general desire to bury his past. History as Ogilvie Born in 1190 to Jules and Bernadette Maurice, Ogilvie was a kind, sweet child. While not a brainiac, he did well enough in school under his parent's guidance. During the Great War, his father was killed in combat and his mother became a casualty of United Federation excess. As such, he was taken in by his uncle, Sir Charles, a former inventor who took up work as a fast food vendor upon Robotnik's takeover. Ogilvie made a promise to not engage in the violence the evil Dr. Robotnik had brought to their once peaceful home, as two wrongs did not make a right. Joining the Resistance That changed when Uncle Chuck died of chemical poisoning - officially "cancer" - in 1204. With his entire family wiped out by Robotnik's regime, it was the last straw for Ogilvie, who joined the Resistance. From that point on, Ogilvie became a member of the many resistance cells across Mobius, particularly the Mobotropolis Freedom Fighters. Small and weak at age 14, he wasn't cut out for combat. He was however, very lithe and quick on his legs, which earned him a position in reconaissance against the Robotnik Empire. Ogilvie had a very sour attitude towards life. Not only had he been bereaved of his family by Robotnik, and his home destroyed by the rapid industrialization the tyrant brought, but he also was regularly ridiculed. He was regularly told how expendable he was by his peers, how weak and worthless he was apart from his feet, and how the only reason he was even able to make the position of a scout was because Sir Charles' prominence in the Kingdom. A lack of friends and family made him rather cold, though so long as he lived, he would devote his life to ending the Robotnik regime. Last Mission Day 179, he investigated a tip their informant had sent their way. The Resistance was told that Robotnik was about to get his hands on a new weapon of some sort, and as such sent two agents - Antoine D'Coolette and Ogilvie Maurice - to do recon. While it seemed deserted at first, sure enough, King Elias Acorn and Dr. Grimer both arrived on site with SWATbot. The latter began detailing how he had found ways to improve the Empire's chaos technology enormously, showing how he had found ways to alter the color and capabilities of the energy. The meeting was cut short, however, as the scientist pointed out Ogilvie's presence with his keen senses. Ogilvie was quick to attempt an escape, but one of the SWATbots reasoned that Ogilvie would likely escape with what he had seen. As such, a laser was used to obliterate the tank Ogilvie was on; every single one of the tanks filled with chaos energy exploded in a massive reaction. Ogilvie was presumed dead both by his enemies and his allies - if the force of the explosion didn't kill him, the rate at which his organs would be sped up would cause them to stop functioning if not explode entirely. (SS#1) Life as Sonic When Ogilvie would awaken, he would find himself having completely changed: he had gone from brown and tan to blue and peach in coloration, also having grown his quills out as if he'd never shaved them. He also discovered he had incredible speed, burning his feet in the process; he found conveniently located shoes on the spot, however, and soon donned them. Able to absorb the immense friction and force of his running, these shoes allowed him to run at speeds unmatched by any other organism. Testing out his powers, he encountered SWATbots; he would swiftly dispose of them and begin a one-hedgehog war against the Robotnik regime. In particular, Ogilvie would earn the ire of the Foreman, who would be his first target in his war of liberation.(SS#2) Appearance As Ogilvie, Sonic had brown fur and kept his quills very short as per Resistance policy. His fur had an accent of yellowish fur, and his eyes were a light shade of green. He would dress in a leather jacket and pants, with black gloves as well. He usually had a backpack where he kept supplies. As Sonic, he gained his usual blue fur and a darker shade of green in his eyes. His "underfur" took on a pinkish color, and his quills became long and numerous. In terms of clothes, he became far more Spartan, wearing only his trademark shoes and gloves. In both forms, he stands at 4'6'', average furry height.'' Personality Ogilvie is a reluctant hero; his life has made him rather bitter and cold. However, he understands when something's the right thing to do, and this enables him to fight for the cause of good at the end of the day. That said, he will be a jerk about it. His etiquette is very lacking, not above belching in the presence of others or not giving respect where due. His heart is far from being pure, however; given ten minutes alone with Robotnik, there's no telling what would come of it... After all, the man took so much from him. Abilities Ogilvie's most noticeable ability is the super speed he inherited after his accident, his entire physiology having been warped by such a massive dose of energy. Rather than killing him, as often happens, he was one of the lucky ones, blessed by it. At first, his speed was rather moderate(though still impressive for an organism), but was easily able to get up into the hundreds of mph with practice. He always had a keen sense of hearing and sight, making him ideal for scouting. The chaos energy has amplified these talents, particularly useful given the high speeds he must travel at. The blue energy makes him very lightweight, and despite his official weight being approximately 106.5 lbs, he seems much lighter than that, and can in fact go higher than gravity should allow. This is the result of the Blue Chaos coursing through him - it not only speeds up the body's processes, but seems to counter gravity in sufficient doses. He has a rapid metabolism as the result of his mutation, and as such, his gluttony is virtually unmatched should he become hungry. The rapid metabolism would theoretically advance his aging, but enough regular consumption of chaos energy would delay the process. Due to the abundance of energy, he rarely sleeps. He even gets antsy if stuck in one place for too long, due to the simple fact all that energy needs to be spent. When Sonic does sleep, it's not usually out of a physical need, but a simple desire to take it easy. Ogilvie is also very resourceful, having learned to adapt to his surroundings over the years. A keen mind for tactics, mixed with his speed, makes him a threat to any plan. However, he often lets his feet do the talking, rather than thinking things through. If he does, however... Trivia *The name of Ogilvie Maurice was chosen because former Archie writer Ken Penders stated that that was Sonic's true name. *The brown coloration was chosen as a reference to the numerous origin stories of Sonic regarding the ROCC Incident. *As in other continuities, his favorite food is chili dogs. Specifically with extra spicy chili and jalapeños on top, just as Uncle Chuck would make them. *Sonic regularly stands with his fists at his hips, the palms facing downward. This is a reference to Sonic the Comic. Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Kingdom of Acorn Category:Resistance